The Uzumaki-Uchiha Prodigy
by GokuDeath
Summary: Uchiha Rina is the younger sister to Uchiha Sasuki and Uchiha Itachi, In this story there will be love, betrayal, etc. Fem.Sasu Rinnegan Naruto. Oc's, Harem
1. ProulogeChapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Prolouge/Ch1.**

Prolouge:

The Awakened Sharingan

Our story starts out with young Rina, she is 5 years old, she is out training with her Older Brothers. While training an enemy ninja is spying on them plotting to kidnapp Rina.

When Itachi, Sasuki, and Rina head home, they are stopped by 3 ninja, they are wearing mist village headbands, The ninja with the black hair says, "Give us the girl if you want to live." Itachi and Sasuki say, "No way we won't give you Rina." The ninja with the blue hair says, "Well then we will just take her by force." He then throws two kunai's one at Sasuki and one at Itachi. Itachi moves out of the way while Sasuki barely dodges the kunai sent at her. While the two are away from Rina the ninja with grey hair grabs her and then throws down a smoke bomb. While smoke goes everywhere the three ninja, and Rina, disappear. When the smoke clears only Itachi and Sasuki are left. Itachi says, "Damnit, Sasuki I want you to go home immediately and tell father what has happened." Sasuki says, "Alright!" Then he runs home. Itachi then turns and chases after the Rouge Shinobi.

Chapter 1.

The three shinobi and Rina appear in front of their hideout and walk in, when in there they then take off there masks. Umino says, "We finally have an Uchiha now we can train her up and make her our own personal tool." Mino says, "Yeah now we can relax." Namino says, "Well I'm going to bed so G'night." Namino leaves and goes to his room while Mino takes Rina to her private room, he then comes back and says to Umino, "Well I'm going to bed, what about you?" Umino says,"Yeah I'm beat so G'night." They both go to their rooms and pass out, so does Namino. While they are asleep Rina sneaks out of her room and runs away, as soon as she is a good 5 miles away she starts walking when she bumps into Namino. Namino says, "Where do you think you are going?" Rina backs away slowly only to hit a tree. She then says, "I...i wanna go home." Namino says, "Well you can't go no where." He starts advancing on Rina with a kunai out he then cuts her shoulder deeply. Rina screams because of the pain. Namino says," How do you like that Uchiha princess." Rina is crying with her eyes closed but when she looks up at him, he sees her eyes have changed into the Sharingan with one tomoe in each eye. Rina then stands up and shouts at him,"I am not going back with you I WANT TO GO HOME!" She then punches him in the stomache, then kicks him in the jaw sending him up into the air, she then jumps up and slams him into the ground. After that she lands on the ground face down and passed out.

End Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

The Uchiha Prodigy Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Rina P.O.V

When Rina awoke she was in the arms of her Onii-chan, Itachi. He is smiling down at her and she smiles back at him and hugs him. Itachi says, "How are you feeling?" Rina says, "I feel just fine, a little hurt but just fine." She smiles wide. Itachi points over to the Rouge Ninja named Namino. Itachi then asks, "Did you do that?" Rina says, "I think so." She closed her eyes for a second then when she opened them up they were formed into the Sharingan. Itachi stares into her eyes for a second then says, "So you have the Sharingan now." Rina says, "Do I?" Itachi then pulls out a mirror and hands it to her. Rina asks, "Nii-san why do you have a mirror?" Itachi then states something about it being Shisui's. She then takes the mirror and stares at her eyes in shock then says,"Wow my eyes are Crimson!" She grins as she hugs Itachi. Itachi then stands up and begins walking away after making a shadow clone to carry the defeated ninja. They make it back to the Leaf Village in one piece, While Itachi's clone takes the ninja to the police corps, Itachi takes Rina to their house. When they walk in their father immediately pulls Rina into a hug which is joined by her mother, Itachi and Sasuki. They all cry(AN:Except for the stick up his ass Fugaku) and say, "We missed you so much." Well Fugaku just looks like he normaly is, but on the inside he is at the brink of crying. After they all calmed down, Mikoto takes Rina and puts her to bed while Fugaku talks with Itachi about what happened.

**Itachi's P.O.V**

Itachi and Fugaku are in the meeting room when Mikoto comes in and sits next to Fugaku. As soon as Mikoto sits down, Fugaku immediately questions Itachi about what happened. Fugaku says, "Itachi what happened how did they get Rina?" Itachi says, "They separated Sasuke and me from her, then when they got ahold of her, they threw a smoke bomb down, and got away. I immediatly sent Sasuke to go tell you while I chased after them. By the time I found them one of the Shinobi who kidnapped her was dead and she was passed out. When she awoke, her eyes were the Sharingan. I have no idea about the other two though." Fugaku thinks about this. 'Rina has already awoken her Sharingan at the age of five. We may have another Prodigy on our hands.' Fugaku then says, "Itachi I want you to train Rina and Sasuki harder. Now only Sasuki doesn't have the Sharingan." Itachi nodded then bowed and went to bed. Meanwhile Fugaku and the rest of the coup conspirators kept planning.

End of Chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3

The Uchiha Prodigy Ch.3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

A.N:The Coup stays the same with 2 exceptions. 1. Itachi left Mikoto Alive. 2. Rina and Sasuki are both alive, but Sasuki isn't an emotionless wreck like in the cannon.

Rina is 8 and Sasuki is 9 they are both in the same class.

**Mikoto P.O.V**

I was in the hospital with only a few minor cuts and bruises. Sasuki and Rina were in the hospital as well, but because they both got captured in the Tsukiyomi, they were in a coma. I was in their room watching over them hoping they would come out of it soon when the Hokage walked in. I immediatly stood up and bowed to him. Sandaime said, "Please no need to bow Mikoto-Sama." I then sat down running my hand through Sasuki's hair. Sandaime then said, "Mikoto there is something you need to know. Because Rina, Sasuki, and you are the last of the Uchiha, with the exception of Itachi, The council has placed you under the C.R.A. There was nothing I could do because it was the Civillian Council who out voted us."

I was appalled that my children had to be placed under the C.R.A. "Sandaime-Sama, what are the exact requirments of the C.R.A?" Sandaime said."You have to have a child by the time you turn 40, while your two girls have to have one by the time there 18. I am sorry that I could not stop this." I just sat there in shock when a yellow blur came crashing into the room and hugging the Hokage.

**Naruto P.O.V.**

I went to the Hokage town trying to find the old man but the nice secratary said he was at the hospital, so I ran over there as fast as I could. When I got there I ran up to the receptionist and asked in which room is the Sandaime. She told me he was in 227. I was quickly bounding towards the room unaware of what was going on inside. When I got the door open I immediatly hugged the old man shouting. "Old-Man! I finally completed that jutsu you gave me." The Sandaime looked at him careingly and said. "Thats great Naruto but keep your voice down." Thats when a nurse came in and saw me. She then looked at me as everyone else did. She said. "Hokage-dono, allow me to get this demon child out of here." Thats when I looked down with tears in my eyes.

**Hiruzen P.O.V.**

I looked at Naruto and saw his saddened expression. It was a look of pain and sadness. Then I spiked my killing intent at the nurse who said that and said. "If I hear you call Naruto a demon child again you will get the death penalty. Anbu take her to the prisions. She is to be there for a week." I watched as the Anbu took her to the prison. When they were gone I bent down and hugged Naruto and whispered into his ear. "You are no demon child Naruto. You are a citizen of Konoha and one of my precious people." I saw Naruto get happy at that, so I told him to go wait for me at the Hokage tower. I then turned to Mikoto as she stared at me. I then said. "Mikoto there is one other thing I need to tell you. Well more like ask is the right word. I want you to take Naruto in and keep him safe. I want you to adopt him." Mikoto frowned as she was thinking it over. She then smiled. Mikoto said. "Of course I will Sandaime sama, but I would have to talk to my daughters about it first. Since I am his godmother it would be my right to do so. Plus I think he will bring excitement to our house after what happened." I bowed my head and said my farewell.

**Mikoto P.O.V.**

I sighed as the Hokage left. I then looked over at my two girls and noticed that they were waking up. I had tears in my eyes as I wrapped them both up in a hug. I said, "I'm glad you two are alright." "Kaa-san was all that real?" Sasuki asked. Rina nodded her head besides Sasuki. "Yes it was all real. Also I have something I want to ask you both."

**End of Chapter 3.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Uchiha Prodigy Ch4.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Rina P.O.V

"What is it Kaa-san?" asked Sasuki. I looked at Kaa-san in confusion. "Well I was just asked to adopt Uzumaki Naruto, and well I haven't decided because I wanted to ask you two first." I just stared at her as if she was insane, then Sasuki spoke, "Kaa-san why didn't you say yes?" Mikoto just looked shocked as Sasuki said that. "I didn't know if you two would want him as your brother after what just happened." I was thinking, 'We are probally under the C.R.A act because we are the last 3 female Uchiha. Plus if Naruto gets adopted into the family then he could help us with it.' I blushed as I continued thinking, 'I mean look at his muscular frame and his whisker marks makes him look so KWAII' I promptly fainted after yelling Kwaii out loud!

Sasuki P.O.V.  
I stared at my sister in shock as she had just yelled out Kwaii and fainted. 'Probally thinking about Naruto again.' Kaa-san looked at Rina with a mix of confusion and laughter on her face, I then explained to her about Rina's crush on Naruto. "Mother, were under the C.R.A aren't we?" I asked out loud. Kaa-san looked at me worried. "Sasuki we are but its because of that damn civillian council."

Rina then shot up yelling, "Right there Naruto!" she then looked around blushing before fainting again. I just shook my head, amusement clearly written on my face. "Kaa-san if that was anything to go off of, I think we should adopt Naruto-kun into our family." Mikoto just nodded while trying to stifle her giggles. I then looked at her, and asked. "Kaa-san when do we get out of here?" She looked at me and stated. "Why today if your sister would stop fainting and dreaming about Naruto-kun." Mikoto then giggled again. I sighed knowing that we would never get out of here at this rate. It was at that point that a docter came in and checked us over. The docter then said, "Alright you two are free to go. Also Hokage-sama is requesting you three in his office." I sighed as Rina and I got dressed and quickly followed Kaa-san to the HoKage's office. Once inside his office we found Naruto playing a game with a masked Shinobi. "Ahh welcome you three." Hiruzen said. This caused Naruto and the masked shinobi with gravity defying gray hair to stop playing their game.

And thats the end of Ch.4

Find out what happens next time in Ch.5!


	5. Chapter 5

**The Uchiha Prodigy Ch.5**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Ages: Mikoto:25

Sasuki:9

Rina:8

Naruto:8

Kakashi:22

Rina P.O.V

I started blushing when I saw Naruto. I then turned my attention to what the Sandaime was saying. "So here are the Adoption papers for Naruto and Kakashi." Mikoto asked. "I'm adopting Kakashi as well?" The Sandaime sighed. "Yes because Naruto will not be separated from Kakashi." Mikoto nodded in understanding. "So we will be getting two new brothers?" I asked innocently. Kaa-san nodded. Then Kakashi and Naruto walked up to the desk, Naruto hanging off of Kakashi's arm. "I'm sorry if this is difficult for you three, its just that I'm technecly his god-brother and well he is hard to get rid off." Kakashi said joking at the last part. Mikoto sighed. "It's no trouble, plus it gives me another member of our family to help out with the chores. I don't expect either of you two to call me Kaa-san but if you want to thats alright." Kakashi just eye-smiled as Naruto bonked him on the head giggling. I then went up to Kakashi and Naruto and said, "Nice to meet you Nii-sans." Sasuki did the same as me. After Mikoto got the paperwork done we went to Kakashi's and Naruto's apartment to pick up their things. Then we went home.

Naruto P.O.V

I stared in awe as we came to the Uchiha district. When we got to the main house I was hesitent to go inside as one night I was passing by and some Uchiha chased me and beat me. Mikoto noticed my hesitation and asked me what was wrong. "N..nothing Mikoto-chan just some bad memories about some Uchiha." Mikoto just frowned and said. "It's alright Naruto-kun you won't have to worry about anyone attacking you here." I had tears in my eyes as she hugged me. I slowly hugged back letting the tears flow down my face. Before I knew it Rina and Sasuki also had their arms around me and Kakashi had his hand on my head. "No one here will harm you Nii-san." Sasuki had said. After that was said I had passed out after proccesing to much emotion.

Kakashi P.O.V

"Well I was wondering when he would pass out." Mikoto just stared at me like I was insane. I just held my hands up in mock defense. "Hey this is natural after he processes to much emotion. It's only happened once before but that was when he was 4." I silently nodded to Mikoto telling her that I would explain later. Mikoto just sighed. "Come kids time for bed its been a long day." Mikoto took Naruto inside and laid him on the couch saying she would find them both a room tomarrow. I then followed Mikoto into the Dining room and explained all that had happened to Naruto, while reading my little orange book.

End of Ch5.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Uchiha Prodigy Ch6.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

**"Kyuubi Speaking"**

**'Kyuubi Thinking'**

Mikoto P.O.V

I stayed up all night talking to Kakashi about Naruto and what has happened to him. I cryed a few times at what has happened to that little ball of sunshine. "Why did this have to happen to him." Here I wiped a tear away. "He is so innocent." Kakashi came around and comforted me. "Its because of the Kyuubi that this has happened." Mikoto then got up and started to make breakfast.

Naruto P.O.V

I woke up in a sewer with irregullar pipes going through it. There was one that had red chakra going through it so I followed it. It lead me to a room with a cage and a tag on it that said seal. I got up close to the cage and looked in it. Then suddenly I jumped back as a paw swiped at my head. I stared at the paw as it receded back into the cage. Then a Giant red fox appeared behind the cage. "So you finally came here Naruto." I stared at the fox in confusion. "How do you know my name?" The fox laughed. "I've always known your name Naruto as I was in your mother previously. I am the almightly Kyuubi." I looked at the kyuubi in shock. "Y..Your the Kyuubi?" I started walking closer. "Yes human I am the Kyuubi!" He roared. "If your the Kyuubi then why are you inside of me?" I asked confused. 'If this is really the Kyuubi then why is it inside of me?' "I am inside of you because the Yondaime Hokage sealed me inside of you." I looked at the Kyuubi in shock. "W..Why me. Why did the Yondaime Hokage seal you inside of ?" The Kyuubi huffed. "Why should I tell you this? I just grinned at the fox. "Because furball. I want to know whose ass to kick for having the Yondaime Hokage seal your ass inside of me."

**Kyuubi P.O.V**

I stared at him with shock written in my eyes. **'No one has said that to me in in years' **Naruto the shouted. "Come on! Tell me about that day!" I just laughed. **"Boy you are either stupid or you have alot of guts to be demanding a demon to tell you something." **I said, with a grin on my face. "Yeah, Yeah just tell me about that day." He said with a goofy grin on his face. I sighed. **"I'm guessing the former, but nevermind. I shall tell you about that day." **I said with a frown.

**"I'll never forget that day. I was sleeping peacefully on a hill top inside your mother's mindscape. Apparently when I woke up some masked man claiming to be Madara Uchiha had taken you hostage in order to get me. I-"** Naruto had interupted me. "Wait a minute. Madara Uchiha is dead, how could he have taken me hostage?" Naruto had asked. I sighed. **"How should I know. I thought he had gotten killed when the Shodaime had sealed me up inside of his wife. Now don't interupte me again." **Naruto pouted but was instantly quiet.

**"As I was saying. Madara Uchiha had kidnapped you and demanded that your father step away from your mother. After that he unsealed me from your mother and gained control of me with his Sharingan."** I then growled. **"When that happened, I didn't know what I was doing. "When I got out of his control I realized that I was sealed inside of you."** Naruto was in a thinking pose. **'Probally frying his brain'** I thought with an inward laugh. "So basicly you have been sealed up ever since the Shodaime defeated Madara, and then Madara Uchiha kidnapped me to get you back?" Naruto said with a thoughtful look. I stared at the kid with a bit of shock on my face. **"Yes"** I said with a growl.

**"What's your point kid?"** I growled out. "My point is, my life was depressing, I could have had a mother and father if Madara Uchiha didn't unseal you from my mother." **"Kit, I know you may be mad at me for what happened, but I am sorry that this happened. Your mother was my friend. Hell she was my only friend at the time. So to make it up to you I want to offer you a deal of sorts."** "What kind of deal." **"Oh nothing, I just want a nicer place then this depressing sewer, and to feel, see, and hear everything you hear. In exchange for these 2 things, I will allow you to use my power and I shall teach you some of the ninjutsu I have learned throughout my time being sealed up." **I replied.

**Naruto P.O.V**

I stared at the Kyuubi. "Alright but first, I would like to know your true name?" The Kyuubi stared at me in shock. **"Why do you want to know my name kit?" **I stared back with a wild grin. "Because I would like to know who my friend is. Plus calling you Kyuubi is a pain in the ass!" The Kyuubi just laughed. **"Kit, you are the first of my hosts to ask me my name. So I shall tell you it. My name is Kurama." **I bowed to Kurama before my mindscape became a forest with a river running through it. **"Wow kit this is way better then that dreary sewer. Thank you." **I grinned. "Well I also have something else to ask you." Kurama looked at me. **"What do you wish to know kit?"** "Who my father is tettebayo." **"Well to put it bluntly. Your father is the Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato."**

I looked at Kurama with a shocked expression. Kurama laughed. **"Also if you want me to I can train you to control your chakra. Because having me sealed inside you has made your Chakra control shot. Plus being an Uzumaki has something to do with it as well."** I nodded. "Alright deal." Kurama sighed. **"Kit it's time for you to wake up." **Kurama then continued quickly when he saw Naruto's confusion.** "Don't worry we can still comunicate telepathicly in your mind."**

End of Ch6


	7. Chapter 7

**The Uchiha Prodigy Ch.7**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

GokuDeath: Alright time for the first time skip!

Time skip. Graduation Day(6 yrs later.)

**Rina P.O.V**

I woke up to the smell of breakfast and quickly got dressed. I went into the Kitchen and sat down in my place, silently noticing Kakashi-Nii and Sasuki-Nee were already at the table. Then Naruto came out and sat down in between Sasuki and me. He was wearing a dark blue shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back, and a pair of black Anbu pants and a black mask covering from his nose down. 'I wish he didn't wear that mask'I thought. Kakashi was wearing the same thing as Naruto but with a Jounin vest on. His headband was in his lap as he had one eye open reading his orange book. Sasuki, Kaa-san, and I had found out how he got his Sharingan. Naruto then pulled out his own orange book and began reading it. I looked over to see what he was reading and instantly blushed, I looked down at my hands. Kaa-san had tried to get Naruto to stop reading it but to no avail. "Naruto, Kakashi. How many times have I told you two to stop reading at the table?" Mikoto told them sternly.

**Sasuki P.O.V**

I giggled when Kaa-san told them off, all I got back was two glares. "Sasuki-nee I happen to know that you have one of these books underneath your bed. Care to explain?" Naruto said as he closed his book and stowed it away in his pouch. "I..I do not." I said while blushing feriously. "Enough both of you. Today is your graduation day so calm down." We all ate our breakfast silently, after breakfast Rina, Naruto and I headed towards the acadamy while waving goodbye to Kaa-san. On the way there alot of people were glaring at Naruto, but he was either ignoring them or hiding his emotions...again.

**Naruto P.O.V**

I was just ignoring all the villagers who were glaring at me when I felt Sasuki and Rina grab my hands. I looked at them both and nodded my thanks as they silently helped me through it. Even after living with them I still feel sad when the villagers glare at me. 'Kit there is someone following you. I don't feel any Mallicous intent coming from them but be on guard about it.' I mentally sighed. 'Thanks Ku, but I think I already know who it is.' While talking to Kurama we reached the acadamy and walked in still holding hands. When we got into the classroom we went and sat in the very back top left desk. I sighed as I felt Ino and Sakura racing into the school. "3...2...1..." As I said that Rina and Sasuki stared at me before I pointed to the door that just opened showing Ino and Sakura coming in. "Beat that Ino-Pig I won." "Nuh uh Forehead I did." They were both yelling. I sighed before placing the famous Uchiha scowl on my face and putting my head in my hands so you could only see my eyes. "Exscuse me Rina could you move so I could sit next to Naruto-Kun?" Sakura's screech hit my ears. I looked at Sakura with an intesified glare making her back away. "Sakura, if you wish to keep your mouth then stop screeching and go somewhere else. You are nothing but a disgrace to all Kunoichi." Sakura turned away with a cloud over her head as Rina thanked me. I nodded back before going back to scowling while Sasuki and Rina began chatting. Soon it got boring so I closed my eyes and began playing poker with Kurama. When the teacher finally got there he said that Mizuki wouldn't be coming to class anymore as he was sent to jail. Soon he began the graduation test. Rina, Sasuki, and I passed all the tests and officially became genin.

**Sasuki P.O.V**

I laughed when Naruto told Rina and I what his henge was. It was Rina in a sexy outfit. In last year they have been going on dates and all that, but lately he's been taking us both out on dates. Not that either of us cared, we both loved Naruto-kun. So today was a surprise when he told us he would meet us at home. We asked him where he was going but he said, "Somewhere." Then he left us as soon as he met us at the gate to the Uchiha compound. Rina and I raced into the house to find Kaa-san and Kakashi-nii kissing on the couch. We just had to laugh at that, mainly because we knew they were dating as well but whenever we asked they would say they weren't. "So did you two squirts pass?" Kakashi-Nii asked. We pointed to the headbands on our foreheads and Rina said, "Are you blind or just stupid?" I giggled at that. "Rina, Sasuki where is Naruto-kun?" Kaa-san asked. "He went somewhere after he dropped us off here." I stated. "Well I hope he'll be back for dinner."

**Naruto P.O.V**

I went up to sit on top of the Hokage monument and meditate. Its what I do after a tough day. 'Kit I think its time for the next step in your training.' Kurama said in my mind. 'Really? Well whats the next step?' I asked. 'You have to beat your Jounin Sensei in your official Genin test.' Kurama laughed out. 'So wait Ku...your saying that tomarrow or the next day I have to take another test?' I asked confused. Kurama laughed. 'Yes kit, but remember what Kakashi has told you. Look underneath the underneath.' 'Alright Ku I'm heading home.'

_**End of Chapter 7**_


	8. Chapter 8

**The Uchiha Prodigy Ch.8**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Itachi would be a female and Kushina would be alive.**

Sasuki P.O.V

Rina, Naruto and I were on our way to the acadamy when a random villager came rushing at Naruto yelling, "Die you Demon Scum. You don't deserve to walk next to these two Uchiha." In a flash the villager was on the ground while Naruto continued walking. He then looked back at us confused, he then saw the look of shock on our faces and said, "What? He is only knocked out." I sighed at his antics before walking up to him and grabbing his hand at the same time Rina did. We walked in silence until we got to the acadamy. When we got their Kiba tried hitting on Rina again, 'He clearly didn't remember his lesson from the day before.' I thought in amusement.

Rina P.O.V

I was about to tell Kiba that I wasn't intrested in him when Naruto spoke up. "Kiba, Rina just isn't into you, If I were you I would try Sakura. She clearly loves you." I giggled when he said that. Kiba then looked at Sakura and then back at Naruto and shrugged. As we were heading into the acadamy, I heard Sakura yell and someones skull getting hit. We sat in the same seat as yesterday.

Naruto P.O.V

As I was sitting down I noticed Sakura walking towards me. I just sighed before placeing my usual scowl on my face. I then cringed when I felt her lips at my ear whispering "Naruto, why don't you come sit by me instead of these two?" I just sighed once more before standing up. "Sakura close your eyes for me." She obayed and closed her eyes. I then grabbed a peice of duct tape and tapped her mouth shut then tied her up in rope. Then I carried her to her seat and set her down before returning to my seat and placeing my scowl back on my face. Meanwhile everyone was just looking at me and I was staring back. "Naruto wasn't that to much?" Rina asked. I shrugged before writing "Lets shock them even more" on a peice of paper and showing them both before burning it. I then turned to Rina and kissed her before turning to Sasuki and kissing her as well. I just smiled at their reddened faces before going back to scowling at the class. The class was looking at me in shock before Iruka-Sensei came in and told the class to get in their seats. "Alright class today I will be telling you what team your on." I sighed as I closed my eyes. "Teams 1-6 are still active. Team 7: Uchiha-Uzumaki-Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuki. Team 8: Uchiha-Rina, Hyuuga-Hinata, Aburame-Shino. Team 10: Yamanaka-Ino, Nara-Shikamaru, Akamichi-Chouji. Team 11: Inuzuka-Kiba, Aburame-Saphire, Yamanaka-Shinbino. Those are the teams, Your Sensei's will come get you within the hour." With that the first Jounin came in. "Team 8, I'm Kurenai Yuhi, Follow me." With that she walked out with Rina, Hinata, and Shino following her. Then the next two Jounins came and got Teams 10 and 11. "Team 10, I'm Asuma Sarutobi Follow me." "Team 11, I'm Mikoto Uchiha follow me." With that they left. I was shocked when Kaa-san came and picked team 11 up. I looked at Sasuki and could tell she was as well.

**.:3 hours later:.**

I stood up walking towads the door after playing poker with Kurama for 3 hours. On my way to the door I picked Sakura up bridal style. When the door opened I threw Sakura at our Jounin Sensei not really caring if Sakura fell or not. I sighed when he caught her. "Naruto what have I told you about bondage?" Kakashi asked. "Not to do it to your fan girls?" I guessed as I wasn't paying attention at that moment. "Correct. Now my first impression of all of you is that I don't like you. Meet me on the roof." With that I picked Sakura up and threw her over my shoulder before Sasuki came next to me and we Shun-shined to the roof. We sat down on the steps while Kakashi sat against the rail reading his little orange book. I took out my own book and layed on my back reading it. Kakashi coughed. "Naruto aren't you forgetting something?" I looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. "Do you mean Dropping Sakura from the roof or untieing her?" Everyone sweatdropped. "Untieing her."

I sighed. Before taking out a Kunai and cutting the ropes on her hands and legs. "Better?" I asked sarcasticly. Kakashi eye smiled. "Much. Now tell me your likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams." Sakura then spoke up. "Why don't you start Sensei." I heard Sasuki sigh. "Alright. I like many things, I dislike many things as well. As for my hobbies I have many. My Dreams are...non of your buisness." I laughed inside. Sasuki sighed as Sakura shouted. "All we learned was your name!" I then sighed. "Translation: Kakashi Sensei likes his orange book, dislikes people who don't use teamwork and as for his hobbies well he has many." Kakashi just pouted. "Naruto why would you betray me?" I scoffed before turing a page in my book. "Sorry Kakashi Sensei but her screeching was making my ears bleed." Kakashi sighed. "Alright Pinkie you start." "My name is Sakura Haruno, I like hanging out with my best friend/rival Ino, and -here she turns and looks at me before squeeling.- My hobbies include reading and spying on -here she looks at me and squeels again.- I dislike Kiba. My dream is to marry-she squeeled again-." I sighed as I was sure my ears were damaged. "Alright you blondie." Sasuki snickered at the nickname. "My name is Naruto-Uzumaki-Uchiha. I like my family and friends. I dislike fangirls. I have many hobbies. As for my dreams they don't concern you." Kakashi pouted again. "Alright you brooder." He pointed at Sasuki, I just turned a page in my book again. "My name is Sasuki-Uchiha. I like My family and Naruto-Kun. I dislike Fanboys and Fangirls. My hobbies are training with Naruto-nii and Rina-nee. I have no dreams as my dreams will become real. My ambition is to hunt down a certain man and ask him something." I sighed. 'At least she isn't hell bent on killing him anymore.'

"Alright. Tomarrow we will begin our first mission. A survival test." Kakashi said. "But sensei we have already done survial exersices." Sakura screeched. "Yes but this time it is against me." I sighed, this would be, to quote a certain Nara, Troublesome. "Meet me at Training Grounds 7 tomarrow at 6 in the morning. Also don't eat any breakfast or you'll puke." Then he poofed away. I just stood up still reading my book before jumping onto the rail. "Coming Sasuki, Sakura? We should probally begin to train and since I know you aren't strong Sakura we will have to work on you." Sasuki just walked up next to me as Sakura hesitently walked next to me before looking down. "Whats wrong Sakura need me to carry you?" I asked barely looking at her. She slightly nodded while blushing. I sighed before picking her up bridal style and then Sasuki, Sakura and I went towards the Uchiha compound to train.

**End of Chapter 8**

**Review to get chapters out faster. **

**Any Questions just ask. :P**


	9. Chapter 9

_**The Uchiha Prodigy Chapter 9 **_

_**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto I would be rich but sadly I do not own Naruto, I do own a few Naruto games though.**_

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

**"Kyuubi Speaking"**

**'Kyuubi Thinking'**

P.O.V

I woke up in the morning and got dressed in my usual attire. Then I went to the kitchen to eat a quick breakfast. On my way there I met Sasuki and nodded to her. We ate a quick breakfast before running out the door towards the training grounds. We stopped off at Sakura's house and she met us at the door and said, "Are we all ready to do this?"

She had a determined face as she said this. I shrugged. "We ate breakfast what about you?" I said with a casual face. She nodded, while Sasuki put her hand in the middle of our circle. "Are we agreed, that we stay a team no matter what?" Sakura put her hand in the middle nodding in agreement. She looked at Sasuki, "I am!" Sakura then turned her head towards Naruto. "What about you Naruto?" She asked. I put a pair of sunglasses on, then tightened my headband. "Of course I am. Just make sure you tell us if you need help." I left no room for disagreement when I said that.

We soon arrived at the training grounds all ready to take our test. We waited for an hour before Kakashi finally arrived. "Your LATE!" Sakura shouted, Kakashi flinched because of her banshee like voice. 'Sometimes I wonder if the Haruno's aren't a Ninja clan that use there voice as a wepon, and that Mr. and Mrs. Haruno just didn't want to live like that.' I thought to Kurama.

**'Kit I wouldn't be surprised if that were the case. There might be another explination, she might enhance her voice with chakra.' **Kurama thought back. I then came back to reality, with Sakura snapping her fingers infront of my face. I grabbed her hand softly. "Sakura please stop snapping your fingers infront of my face or you will face the headhunter jutsu." I said with annoyance in my voice. She quickly retracted her hand. "Alright so the rules are, you are to get these two bells. If you do not get a bell by noon, I will tie you three up to the logs and force you to watch as I eat your lunches infront of you." Kakashi said.

'Thats all?' I thought in disbelief. 'If there are only 2 bells then that means 2 of us will pass but there are 3 of us. So the actual object of this little exercise is actually teamwork. Because I've never heard of a 3 man cell.'I nodded to Sasuki who in turn nodded to Sakura. Kakashi then said, "Begin." We all immediatly hid together.

"Whats our strategy?" Sasuki asked. "We should take him together. Then at least one of us might get a bell." Sakura said. **'Kit I think you should use your new doujutsu that I gave you here.' **'But why Ku?' I thought back to him. **'Because you can use the Banshou Tenin to get the bells.' **'Alright.' I came back to the present to find Sasuki softly shaking me. "Yes Sasuki chan?" "You spaced out Naruto kun." She said. I just grinned. "Sorry, but you two stay here until I call you to come out. I am going to take Kakashi Sensei on my own." Sasuki just sighed before nodding, while Sakura frowned. "But Naruto isn't this test about teamwork?" I nodded. "Yes it is but he has to pass us anyways." "Why is that?" Sakura asked. "Because he has two Uchiha on his team." Sakura just nodded. I then stood up and walked out of our hiding spot straight towards Kakashi. "Well well Naruto your here at last." He said while, 'Big surprise' I thought sourly, reading his book. "Well Kakashi Sensei. I'm here to take those bells for my teammates. Also, you may want to use your Sharingan for this fight." I said with my head bowed. "Why is that my little genin?" He asked. I just raised my head and opened my eyes, showing the Rin'negan. "Because I am going all out to defeat you and take those bells." While he was in shock I pointed a finger at the bells and thought, 'Banshou Tenin'. The bells quickly zoomed from where they were tied into my hand. I then quickly pocketed them. "Naruto when did you gain a doujutsu, no less the Rin'negan at that?" Kakashi asked. "When I was training with a _certain_ someone." I said putting emphesis on certain. He just nodded in understanding. "Naruto you may want to tell those two after our little fight about that certain someone." I just nodded. Kakashi then rushed towards me while revealing his Sharingan. I quickly blocked the punch he aimed at my head, while not seeing the kick he aimed at my midsection. I skidded back, laughing. "Hey Kakashi Sensei, check your bells." He immediatly looked down at where the bells were supposed to be. "B...But how? I never even saw you take them." I motioned for Sakura and Sasuki to come out. "When you were in shock that I had the Rin'negan." I then pulled the bells out and handed them each a bell while inwardly laughing with Kurama about there shocked faces. I then turned my Rin'negan off. "So Kakashi Sensei I guess we pass?" I asked with a slight smirk. He then eye smiled before taking the bells back. "You three pass."

_**Chapter 9 End.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**The Uchiha Uzumaki Prodigy**

**Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**AN: There is another time skip. Its just to the C rank mission.**

**Naruto P.O.V**

Team 7 was currently in the Misson room getting another D ranked mission when Naruto burst out. "Hokage Sama I am sorry for the interuption but my team and I are tired of these D rank missions. We were kind of hoping you would give us a C rank mission." The Hokage had a face of amusement. Then he looked to Kakashi. "Kakashi do you think they are ready for a C rank?" Kakashi then put his hand to his chin and thought about it for a minute. "Why yes Sandaime Sama, I think they are ready for a C rank mission." Kakashi said. "Well we do have this one C rank that should be easy. A couple of bandits here and there nothing to difficult. Send in the client." After the Hokage said that a old man that looked like he was drunk came in. "My name is Tazuna, the master bridge builder." He then looked at team 7. "So these are my escourts? They look weak, especially the blonde one." In an instant Naruto was behind Tazuna with a kunai pressed up against his throat. "Tazuna san I assure you that we are anything but weak. Even Sakura has come a long way from being completly useless to being a medical ninja." I looked at Sakura and she looked pissed at being reminded of how she was useless before she started training with Sasuki and me. I then removed the kunai from Tazuna's throat and walked back towards my team. "Well they will do I guess."

**Normal P.O.V(1)**

The Hokage laughed. "Exellent. Team 7 your mission is to guard Tazuna to his home country and also while he completes his bridge." Kakashi nodded. "Alright team pack up for a month long mission. Meet us at the South gate within the hour." Naruto, Sasuki, and Sakura all nodded and hurried off to go pack.

When they met up at the gate, they were surprised that Kakashi, the Kakashi Hatake that was known for being late was actually early for something. When Kakashi got done checking what they were packing for, they were off.

Naruto P.O.V

After a couple of hours of walking, I noticed a puddle that was actually a disguse. 'That is probally an enemy ninja. Because who in their right mind would hide as a puddle when clearly it hasn't rained in days.' I heard the fox laugh in the back of my head. **'Kit your right, it is an enemy ninja. I also believe you know what they want.'** Kurama said. 'Yeah that drunken bridge builder.' I said back. I then went back to reality when the two enemy ninja's used this chain that was attached to, two big claws, to cut Kakashi into peices. I immediatly went at one of them and engaged him in battle, while Sasuki took the other one.

He went to swipe at me with his claw thing but I ducked under it. I then went to uppercut him, at the last second he moved back. 'This is going so good. But lets do this.' I immediatly pulled out a kunai and held it in reverse where the blade acted as a sword. Then I ran towards him and cut his hand that didn't have the claw on it, followed by a kick to the chin. I then pulled out a explosive note and placed it on the claw and jumped off of his face. I immediatly made the half tiger hand sign and said "Katsu!" The explosive note immediatly exploded and took his claw and hand with it. I looked over and saw that Kakashi had reappeared and had taken the other one down. "Well done Naruto. Tie them up to the tree now." I did as he said and tied the two to a tree. When they were tied to a tree Kakashi immediatly asked them, "Who are you two after?" A few mintues later and they still haven't said anything. So Kakashi turned around and looked straight at Tazuna. "Tazuna you have some explaining to do." Tazuna backed away a little.

**Normal P.O.V**

"Well you see I had to get some ninja to help my village. Ever since Gato came in and took over, my village has suffered through poverty and starvation. I have to get home and build that bridge in order to get some trade coming in, so that we don't die because of Gato." By that point he was on his hands and knees begging. "Get up, stop groveling, I'll help you no matter what my team says." Naruto immediatly said. Tazuna stood up wiping his tears from his eyes. "T..Thank you!" Sasuki and Sakura each put a hand on one of Naruto's shoulders. "I'll help to." They both said at the same time. Kakashi eye smiled at his three students. "Well this is probally now a B or A ranked mission." "No matter, I will pay you the difference once wave gets back on its feet." Tazuna said.

**End of Chapter 10.**

**Normal P.o.v**-When is is just in genral and no one's P.O.V

GokuDeath: Well Thats 10 chapters. After I complete the Wave arc, I will move onto the Chuunin Exams. They are going to be a little different though.

Also going to put a poll up for who you want in the Harem with Mikoto, and Sasuki. The 1st to 3rd people chosen will be in the Harem.

Well Ja Ne.


	11. Concerns

Sorry about not updating in a while but my laptop wont turn on so I can't update for a while.

I'm trying to get the problem fixed but it could take a while.

Also if you have anyone else you want in the Harem besides who is on the poll.

Pm me or leave it in a review and I will see if I can make it happen.

Again first story so not that great at writing. Sorry if it seems bad.

Also a couple of concerns.

1. Should I have Sasuki goto Orochimaru.

2. Should I have Naruto meet Jiraya at the hot springs(Got a funny part if you want this.) or Have Hiruzen(3rd hokage) introduce Naruto to him.

There will be a poll up for both of these as well.


	12. Chapter 11

**The Uzumaki Uchiha Prodigy **

**Chapter 11**

**Disclaimer: Question:If I actually owned Naruto would I be writing fanfiction about it? Awnser: Maybe however I don't own Naruto. :P**

**GokuDeath: **In the next 2-3 chapters after this one. We will be closing the Wave arc, and moving into the Chuunin exams arc.

**Naruto:** Sweet I'm on a team with two smoking hot babes.

**GokuDeath:**...How did you get here?

**Naruto: **You said I could open up the chapter.

**GokuDeath: **Just open the chapter already.

**Naruto:** Welcome to The Uzumaki Uchiha Prodigy. Today's showing we will see an awesome fight and some other boring things.

**GokuDeath:** YYYYeah boring things. Just read the chapter to find out.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

**"Kyuubi Speaking"**

**'Kyuubi Thinking'**

**Start**

**Normal P.O.V**

As Team Seven and Tazuna were walking they came upon a boat heading there way. "Ahh good he is here" Tazuna said. "Hello Tazuna-san" The boat rower said. "I will be the one to guide you across the waters." Tazuna nodded as a form of thanks. Once they were all inside the boat, the rower started the moter and they were off heading towards the opposite bank. After awhile the rower turned the moter off and started rowing by hand. "From here on out I shall be rowing by hand, we must be quiet or else we may get caught."

"We understand." Kakashi said while the rest nodded. When they passed the half finished bridge, they were awestruck at how big it was. "Wow thats a big bridge." Sakura said softly. Tazuna nodded. "Yes, that is the bridge that I am building. With its completion I hope to connect the land of wave with Hi no Kuni in order to gain access to more trade for our village. Ever since Gato came, our village has never been the same. So that is why I have to complete the bridge." Kakashi nodded. "Like we said we shall protect you until the bridge is completed." A strong mist shrouded them, but at last they finally reached land. When they were all out the rower said. "Sorry Tazuna but this is as far as I go." "It's alright my friend." Tazuna said. As they were moving the mist got heavier and heavier until they couldn't see but a few feet infront of them.

**Naruto P.O.V**

I heard a rustling coming from the nearby bushes, I instantly threw a kunai towards that spot. What came out however was shocking. It was a white as snow rabbit. 'Hmm, A rabbit but I could have swore that there was someone there.' I thought. I heard a whirling sound coming from the mist. **'Kit DUCK!'** As Kurama said that I heard Kakashi yell "Duck!" I saw Kakashi pull Tazuna down while Sasuki pulled Sakura down, so I ducked down. A Giant Zanbatou sailed across all our heads, and stuck into the side of a tree. Instantly I whipped my head in the direction of where it came from.

"Where are you looking gaki?" I heard from behind me. I turned around and saw a man about 5'6 with short brown spikey hair. He had a Hidden Mist headband with a slash through it. The man wore a grey tank-top with camo pants on and standard shinobi black sandels. He had white bandages wrapped around his face so we could only see his eyes. "Well, well if it isn't Kakashi of the Sharingan." He said with a sort of smirk in his voice. "Zabuza Momochi, the Demon of the Hidden Mist." Kakashi stated.

**Normal P.O.V**

"Whose Zabuza?" Sakura asked. "Zabuza is an A-rank nuke nin. He is originally from the hidden mist village but abandoned it after a failed assasination on the Yondaime Mizukage." Kakashi said. Zabuza laughed. "So you've done your homework Kakashi." A deep mist sunk in the area so it was hard to see. "Team Manji formation." Naruto went infront of Tazuna while Sasuki and Sakura were on his sides. Kakashi pulled his headband up reavealing his Sharingan. "Oh, Kakashi I'm flattered. I get to see your Sharingan right off the bat." Zabuza chuckled. Suddenly Zabuza appeared behind Tazuna with his sword coming down to slash Tazuna in half. Just before it hit, Kakashi stopped the sword with his kunai.

Zabuza then kicks Kakashi to the water, where Kakashi lands inside the water. As Kakashi is coming up, Zabuza appears next to him forming handsigns. "Water Style: Water Prison Jutsu" Zabuza exclaimed. The Water came up around Kakashi trapping him inside the water ball. "Kakashi Sensei!" Naruto, Sasuki, and Sakura yelled. Zabuza created a water clone to hold off the kids since he had to keep one hand in the ball. "Run you three, take Tazuna and run." Kakashi yelled at them.

_**End.**_

**Omake 1(When Naruto meets Jiraya)**

Naruto is at the hot springs with Ebisu, trying to walk on water. "This isn't working." Naruto stated. Suddenly they heard perverted giggles coming from infront of the womans bathhouse. Ebisu looks over and spots a giant man on a toad. "You there what are you doing." Ebisu shouted. The man turns around and his toad licks Ebisu's face knocking him out...somehow?. Naruto shouts, "You just knocked my teacher out, how am I supposed to learn anything now!" The man sighed. "Alright kid my

name is Jiraya and I'll train you if you pass my test." Naruto jumps for glee. "What test, What test."

Jiraya laughed. "Your eager aren't you. Alright well you must go deface the Hokage Monument and steal the Hokage's pipe." Naruto laughed. "Thats all? Deal." Naruto then runs off.

**GokuDeath**: Long story short. Jiraya only did that so he could do his "Research". Little did Jiraya know that Naruto would actually do it and pass. :P

**Jiraya**: The little gaki scammed me. He should have told me he did this before.

**Naruto**: A deal is a deal Pervy Sage.

**GokuDeath**: Well hope you like the chapter. Review for another chapter.

Ja Ne

[A


	13. Author's Nothe

I will post ch 12 in a little while. Things are kind of hectic atm. Dont worry I have not forgotten about this.

I am going to try and make the next chapter alot longer.


End file.
